


Steady

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acrophobia, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Crying, Emotional Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Red Has a Fear of Heights, Tree Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Yep They're Actually in a Tree, sub Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red is afraid of heights, so when Blue forgets and prompts him to climb a tree, he decides to turn his embarrassment on its head and venture much farther into the sky than was ever expected of him. Some... interesting things end up transpiring.





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from my Cherryberry oneshot book.

Red let out a rough laugh as Blue wriggled from his grasp once again and dashed deeper into the woods, because of course his boyfriend would decide that a game of chase through Snowdin Forest would be a fun idea. They had been at it for around five minutes, Blue taunting him at every chance he got with sneaky kisses to the cheek just before he slipped away and stuck his cyan tongue out from between his teeth as he made his escape. While it was indeed fun, Red was growing tired. He was no athlete, and practically a rock on the ground compared to Blue.

He managed to catch the Swap skeleton one more time, then after the escape that was soon to follow, carefully watched as Blue wound through the trees. He saw his opportunity, and pounced. Blue yelped in surprise when Red teleported directly in front of him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and pushed him up against a large tree. “Got you,” he playfully growled before dipping down and claiming the other’s mouth in a kiss.

His partner giggled against him, opening up and swiping his tongue over his teeth. Red sighed, allowing Blue access into his mouth and relaxing at his familiar taste. The calm didn’t last long, however. Red spluttered, almost biting down on his counterpart’s tongue when he was shoved away, and Blue leapt into the air, grabbing onto a low hanging branch of the tree and then hoisting himself up until he was resting atop it. “Ha!” he barked. “Looks like you didn’t get me after all!”

Red placed his hands on his hips in mock anger. “Wow, rude. We were totally making out, and it was great, but you just had to go and ruin it.”

Blue shrugged. “Sorry. Catch me again and we can resume!” He giggled, then swiftly climbed up several more branches, until he was about as high as the roof of his house.

Well fuck. Blue cocked his head, looking down curiously as Red only stood there, face blank. “Ah, Red?” he prompted. “Aren’t you going to come get me?”

Red looked up, eyelights glimmering and his face warming with embarrassment. “Um… you know… me and… high places… don’t… get along all that well…” He winced at his own words.

Blue’s eyelights flashed and he quickly scrambled down the tree, dropping into the snow and enveloping Red in a hug. “Sorry…” he murmured, “I forgot.”

“I-It’s alright…” he mumbled in response, face still burning as he hesitantly returned the embrace. His fear of heights never really bothered him, seeing as he seldom had any need to be in high places, but when people found out? It became a problem with how humiliating it was to have such a stupid and irrational fear.

Blue pressed a tender kiss to his jaw and looked up at him. “Hmm… would you maybe like to get on the first branch with me? I’ll make sure you don’t fall.”

Red looked at the tree. The first branch wasn’t all that high; he could easily touch it if he reached up. “Yeah, that should be fine.”

Blue released him and hopped up onto the branch, then leaned down and offered Red a hand. “Come on up.”

Red approached, and grasped Blue’s gloved hand, the fabric providing a better grip. With his other hand, he dug his clawed fingertips into the tree bark, and looked up to his boyfriend with a nod. Blue pulled firmly upwards just as Red leapt into the air and pressed the toes of his shoes into the tree trunk, pushing himself higher. It looked like he wasn’t going to make it for a second, but then Blue’s second hand came down and hooked under his other arm, swiftly hoisting him up. He might have been small, but damn was Blue strong.

Red huffed, steadying himself on the branch. He was closest to the trunk, and he scooted towards it until his back was pressed against it. Blue moved forward and perched on the branch before him, eyelights shining with worry. “Are you okay?”

Red nodded, catching his breath. “This isn’t too high. I’m fine.”

Blue smiled, then leaned forward. It took Red a moment to catch on, but when he did, a bit of crimson magic dusted his cheeks and he tilted forward as well, gently pressing his mouth against Blue’s in a kiss. He pulled away after a short moment, and offered a small smile. Blue returned his expression. “Hey. Didn’t I say we could resume?”

The other skeleton leaned back in, and Red gladly let himself be pulled into the kiss again, Blue’s warm mouth against his a pleasant contrast to the cold air burning his cheeks. He shivered when his alternate slowly ran his tongue over his teeth, and gladly let Blue into his mouth, doing his best to kiss back. While it wasn’t necessarily scary to be up this high, it wasn’t all that comfortable either. The branch was plenty thick, so he wasn’t going to fall unless he decided to, but the knowledge that he could was still there.

He pushed the thoughts away, focusing on the monster that was with him. He gently licked along the roof of Blue’s mouth, earning him a shiver from him and a small hand extending outwards to grip his arm. Red relaxed further into the kiss as Blue gently rubbed up and down his humerus, the motion soothing and gentle. He reached out with a hand to grip Blue’s knee through his pants, rubbing circles into the joint with his thumb.

Blue pulled away after a while, sliding his mouth sideways and pressing a few tender kisses to his cheek before leaning back to look at him. “Red, you know I don’t care.” His eyelights softened. “I don’t think you’re weak or stupid, and I’m not disappointed either. Being afraid of something isn’t a choice, so you have no reason to feel bad about it.”

Red looked down, sighing. “Yeah… I know you don’t care, Blue, but I do.” He chuckled. “This is quite the scenario. Is this the part where you offer to help me get over my fear?”

Blue shook his head. “No. I don’t want you to have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, and it’s not like your life is being held back by it. We can get down now, if you want.”

Red closed his eyes, taking a breath. “No. I want to go higher.”

Blue looked at him, confused. “Why? If it’ll just make you uncomfortable-”

Red squeezed his knee, cutting him off. “Blue, I want to do this for myself. One day, I want to be able to take you to the surface and ride one of those ferris wheel things without having a panic attack.” He let out a breath. “Besides, you’re here with me, right? I know you won’t let me fall.”

Blue’s eyelights glimmered at him, their emotions mixed, but a smile grew on his face. “Okay.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Red’s nasal ridge. “I’ll go first, then help you up again, alright?”

He nodded, swallowing. Blue easily hopped up onto the next branch in one swift motion, and looked down at him. This one was less of a leap away than it had taken to get onto the first one, and it was to the left, so the ascension would hopefully be easier. Blue held both of his hands out to him, and the Fell monster slowly inched his way up until he was on his knees. Red took a breath, then reached out, and grasped onto the other’s hands. “Focus on me,” Blue murmured.

He did. Red lost himself in the bright, twinkling depths of his partner’s eyelights as he ever so slowly staggered to his feet until he was standing on the branch. “I know it’s cliche advice,” Blue said, “But don’t look down. It really doesn’t help you feel any safer.”

While the temptation was unreal to do just that, Red nodded, trying to slow his Soul. Blue leaned further down, and gripped his arms just above his elbows. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Red breathed.

Blue waited a few seconds before giving him a brisk nod. He jumped up, Blue hauling him the rest of the way until his ribs collided with the intended branch. He let out an ‘ _oof_ ’, but didn’t have much time to register that his ass was dangling in the open air before the situation was no longer, Blue grabbing him around the spine and pulling him fully onto the branch. His mind hazy with adrenaline, Red allowed himself to be pushed up against the trunk of the tree again.

He blinked and shook his head a bit when he felt a hand press to his sternum. Blue was once again sitting before him, straddling the branch and leaning in, nervously chewing on the corner of his mouth. “Red? Are you alright?”

“Uh…” He swallowed. They were pretty high now, just over a story into the air. But, the branch was still thick, and the monster he loved most in the world was still there, lovingly placing his palm over his pounding Soul. “I’ve been worse,” he breathed out.

Blue caressed his sternum, and eventually, his Soul slowed to its normal pace. Red took a deep breath, relaxing against the trunk of the tree. “Do you want me to distract you from the height?” Blue murmured.

Red grinned weakly. “Yeah, get over here.”

Blue scooted forward, then gently settled in his lap. “Is this okay?”

Red sighed, soaking in his boyfriend’s warmth and wrapping his arms around him. “Yeah, this is good.” He leaned his skull against Blue’s chest, listening to the quiet, rhythmic thumps of his Soul. His partner was warm in his lap, and not too heavy, but still weighed him down into the branch enough to make him feel more firmly rooted to the spot.

Blue returned his embrace, firmly holding his shoulders and kissing the top of his skull. Red breathed in, nuzzling into the warm fabric of Blue’s shirt and reveling in his sweet, comforting scent. Blue gently massaged his shoulder blades, and began humming. The vibrations of the sound rattled through the skeleton’s ribs, reverberating into Red’s skull and sending him slack, his hold loosening as a bit more of the tension left his body.

“I love you, Red,” Blue murmured. It was quiet, simple, and there was no meaning behind the words beyond what they said. It was a blunt statement. A true one.

Red lifted his head from Blue’s chest, having to look up a bit to bring their faces level. “I love you too.”

They slowly leaned into another kiss, soft and undemanding. Red pressed his fingertips into Blue’s spine and parted his teeth a bit to deepen the kiss, but didn’t make any move to taste his lover’s mouth just yet. He was content to just sit there and bathe in the knowledge that he was real, right there with him. Though, he was still plenty happy to oblige when Blue’s tongue gently pushed into his mouth and curled upwards to caress the sensitive backs of his teeth. Red returned the kiss, pressing into the soft magic of Blue’s tongue with his own.

They went on, and it was just as amazing as every other moment he’d ever spent with Blue had been, so the uncomfortable novelty of his height was practically gone after a while. Red gently broke away from the kiss, earning a small whine of protest from his alternate. “L-Let’s go up another branch,” he whispered, Blue’s taste still thick in his mouth.

Blue glanced upward to the next branch. It was quite a bit higher, a bigger step up even than the ground to the first branch had been. Red knew he wouldn’t be able to make it up, even with Blue’s help, but there were a few smaller branches along the way that could act as footholds and made the climb a possibility. Blue looked back to him, his hesitation clear in his expression. “Are you sure? This is plenty high, and I really don’t want you to be afraid…”

Red chuckled, even as his own fear was already starting to pile up again at the sight of how high the next branch would take them. “Sweetheart, I’m already afraid. You know, scared of heights. I’m already here, so why stop? And,” he added, “You’re keeping me safe, remember?”

Blue chewed on the rim of his mouth, browbones scrunching together. “Okay,” he finally huffed out, “But if I see that you’re getting too bad, I’m getting you down right away, alright?”

Red nodded. He did feel a bit bad for basically guilt tripping his boyfriend into taking him further, but he had meant it. He wanted to prove to Blue, and to himself, that he could push down his irrational fears for the sake of the monster he loved.

Blue slowly slipped from his grip, then wiggled from his lap and stood on the branch. In one swift jump, a push off of one of the smaller branches with his foot, and a controlled swing of his body, he was atop the next branch. Red could teleport, yes, but it was exhausting in the first place and he did not trust himself one bit to teleport directly onto a tree branch without falling to his untimely demise. He slowly slid up the tree trunk, leaning against it for support as his Soul fluttered within his sternum, his anxieties returning to him. He took a few moments, sucking in the cold Snowdin air, and looked up to see Blue once again offering him his hand.

Red stood to his full height, still taking great care to listen to Blue’s advice on not looking down, then reached up and firmly grasped his partner’s hand. He raised a leg, and nearly toppled over, but managed to place it on the first of the small branches. “I’ve got you,” Blue said form above him with overwhelming sincerity in his voice.

Red took a deep breath, and pushed up. His other foot landed on the branch, and it dipped a bit under his weight, but Blue’s hand was steadily holding one of his and his other was digging into the bark of the tree for all it was worth. “Good job,” Blue encouraged, “You’re doing great. Just one step and I can pull you up.”

Red blushed, partly from his panic and partly from his embarrassment, but he figured he should get it over with. The next little branch was a smaller step up, so he managed with minimal teetering. He shut his eyesockets tight once he’d regained his balance, sucked in a deep breath, and reached up with his other hand. Blue’s immediately grabbed it, then reached down and wrapped around his radii, the action mirrored by the other of his hands. Red hesitantly opened his eyes, looking up at his companion. “Don’t worry,” Blue said, “I promise I won’t let anything happen.”

“I believe you…” Red wheezed. And he did, but by definition, phobias weren’t rational. He gave a small, tense nod, and jumped. He just allowed himself to go limp as Blue worked, quickly pulling him the rest of the way up onto the branch and pressing his back to the trunk of the tree again.

Red dug his claws into the bark, clenching his teeth and willing his Soul to slow. His efforts didn’t work all that well, but when he felt Blue slowly sink into his lap again and kiss along his jaw, he managed to summon enough energy to weakly wrap his arms around his partner’s spine. “You’re so brave,” Blue murmured into the side of his skull as he continued the tender kisses, bringing one hand up to press against the back of his skull and using the other to firmly hold his shoulders.

“N-N-No I’m n-not,” Red stuttered out, his breath hitching violently. He didn’t dare open his eyes. “I’m afraid of being a little ways up a fucking tree.”

Blue’s hand moved to gently cup his cheek and tilt his head upward. Red kept his eyes closed, but relaxed his face a bit more when Blue pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “Bravery isn’t about not being afraid,” he whispered against him, “It’s about doing something even if you are.” He squeezed his shoulder blade. “Think about it. How much courage does it take to get up in the morning, knowing anything could happen? We’re all brave inside, but you especially, considering what you have to wake up to.”

Red whined, his Soul pulsing needily as he pressed back against Blue, desperate to feel him more. “P-Please,” he breathed into his mouth, “I only do it for you.”

A warm tear slipped down his cheek as Blue gently gripped his face with his hands, then pulled him closer against himself, tongue slipping into his mouth and swiping over his piercing, sending a wave of tingles down his spine. Red held him tighter, Soul slowing as the panic started to fade from it, but not completely as it was still throbbing with need for the monster it loved. He huffed into Blue’s mouth when he started tracing along his ribs, fingers lightly gliding over the sensitive bones through his sweater.

“I love you,” Blue breathed hotly into his mouth, pressing a fingertip into one of the deepest scars on his ribcage.

Red gasped, shivering under the touch and curling closer to the loving hands. “I… love you too…” he panted, whimpering when more scars were found.

Red nearly found himself forgetting where he was, just letting all that Blue was consume him. God, he needed him. The skeleton’s free hand swiped at his tears, his tongue breaking from his to lap up the ones his fingers were missing. The Fell monster managed to pull away from the kiss, and took a minute just to stare at what was before him. Blue’s cyan eyelights were hazy, and his tongue was tinted purple from its coating of Red’s saliva. His Soul stuttered at the sight.

“Let’s…” he stopped to suck in a few labored breaths, “Go up another branch.”

Blue shook his head. “Red, you’ve already done so well, you really don’t need-”

“J-Just that one,” he breathed, gesturing with his head to the one beside them. It was barely higher, pretty close, and he could probably get to it on his own if he really wanted to.

Blue ducked back in for another breathy kiss. “Fine… but that’s the last one, no matter what.”

“Okay…” Red whimpered when Blue clambered from his lap and left him feeling incredibly alone.

His boyfriend casually hopped to the next branch, not even using his hands at all and landing on it with both of his feet. How in the fuck did he do these things? Blue looked around, then glanced back down at Red before sitting on the branch with his back to the trunk much like he was doing on the one below him. “Okay,” he said to him, “We’re going to have to do it like this. I need to lift you up into my lap, because the branch is too thin further out.

Blue’s lap? Red’s cheeks dusted over with his magic, but it’s not as if the idea displeased him. “O-Okay.”

He reached out a hand, and Blue grabbed it. A swift tug, another arm on his shoulder, a moment in the air, and he was safely nestled in Blue’s hold. Red’s Soul pounded, but Blue’s arms wound around his ribcage and his warm breath blew across his neck, so he could pretend for a few moments that he wasn’t scared shitless. He let out a shuddering breath when Blue’s mouth made contact with his bones, pressing a firm kiss to the crook of his neck as he began to trace his scars again.

“I’ll keep you steady,” Blue murmured, one hand coming up to rest over his sternum.

With one of his shaking hands, Red placed it atop his, and with the other, he gripped onto Blue’s knee, partly to ground himself but mostly just because he wanted to touch him more. Blue’s kisses kept coming, light and loving and ticklish on his cervical vertebrae. He whispered Blue’s name, so quietly he barely even heard it, but he knew his partner had when his tongue ran up his neck, warm and comforting.

“I’m here.”

God, he was, wasn’t he? Red leaned further back into the touch, Soul aching with need. Blue lightly nibbled at his clavicle, and he whimpered, practically melting under the gentle fingers and mouth that were touching him with such sincerity. His magic pulsed, simmered, cried to be closer to the monster it desired. Red paid it no mind, willing his mind to go blank and losing himself in the sensations.

His eyesockets soon snapped open, however, when he felt one of Blue’s hands in a very different place. He looked down into his lap, and saw a very telling crimson bulge straining against the hem of his shorts. “S-Sorry-!” he choked out, face flushing. How in the hell had he manifested in a tree?! Blue licked up his neck again, and he got his answer.

“I-It’s alright…” his boyfriend whispered. Red gasped, biting down on his tongue when Blue gently rubbed him through his shorts. “Stars…” He could feel the heat of Blue’s blush on the back of his neck. “Do you want to go home, Red?” Another soft touch. “I think you definitely deserve something good after all this.”

Red bit the inside of his cheek. “No.”

“U-Um, why not?” Blue’s hand didn’t slow, still caressing the solidified magic in his pants agonizingly slowly.

Red’s face burned. He didn’t want to move. Blue felt too amazing against his body, and he felt that if he had to leave his touch for even a few moments, he would collapse. “I…” he wheezed, “I don’t want you to stop h-holding me…”

Blue rubbed at his cock a little more vigorously, and he bit back a moan. “Do you want me to stop touching you?” the Swap skeleton whispered.

Red’s magic twitched under Blue’s fingers. “N-No…”

Blue kissed his neck again, and slowly pulled his gloves off. “Can you hold on to these?”

Red nodded, a bit of an awkward gesture considering Blue was right by his head, but it got the message across. He stuffed the gloves into one of his jacket pockets, and inhaled sharply when one of Blue’s bare hands grasped his cock through his shorts, the other one coming back up to trace his scars again. Blue’s hand slowly slid along his magic, and his mouth placed a few kisses more firmly on his neck.

Red whined, his cock twitching in Blue’s grasp. His partner pressed a fingertip against his slit through the fabric, and he gasped, but cut the sound off, his blush deepening. “Red,” Blue murmured into the side of his skull, “Please don’t hide your noises. I like to hear that I’m making you feel good.”

“O-Okay,” he breathed, coming through with his promise by way of a small moan when Blue squeezed him a bit tighter.

He let out a shuddering breath when Blue finally slipped his hand underneath his shorts and touched him for real. His fingers slid over his magic, then gripped it and gave it a few slow pumps. Red squirmed, pushing back against Blue’s body. “F-Fuck…”

He let out a little yelp when Blue pulled his cock out of his shorts, the frigid air of Snowdin Forest hitting the magic and sending little jolts through his bones. Blue retracted his hand, and Red was confused as to why, but caught on when his boyfriend placed the hand at his face, licked it, then brought it back. Blue wrapped his hand around his length and stroked him faster, the new lubricant allowing him better movement and providing a very intriguing warmth that battled against the cold of the air.

Red curled his toes inside of his shoes, trying to find a better position for his legs. He settled on crossing them, just as Blue was doing with his. His counterpart’s hand came up and stopped at the top of his magic, then enveloped the head of his cock in his palm and rolled it around. Red whined pitifully at the sharp, stinging stimulation to the most sensitive areas of his magic, leaking a drop of precum into Blue’s touches and trembling when his lover’s other hand slipped under his shirt to caress his ribs more intimately.

“Do you feel safe?” Blue whispered, his hot breath blowing over his cervical vertebrae and making him buck his hips involuntarily into the slickness of the Swap monster's palm. His alternate took the motion in stride, wrapping his hand back around his cock and speeding up his motions.

“Y-Yeah…” Red stuttered out with a weak moan. “I know you won’t let me fall…”

He hissed when one of Blue’s fingers slipped beneath a ridge on his cock, gripping more tightly onto the monster’s knee and balling his other hand into a fist. “Yes. I’m keeping you with me,” Blue assured him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“With you…” he murmured distantly, his words ending with a low groan. He let his eyes fall shut, but they once again flew open when he felt something digging into his sacrum. “B-Blue..?”

“I-I’m fine,” Blue said, the blush practically audible in his voice. “Just let me help you…”

“N-No,” Red stammered, pressing back against Blue’s magic and earning a quiet sound from the other skeleton. “Fuck me.”

“W-What?” Blue squeaked. “ _In a_ _tree_?”

“Yes,” Red whined. Blue’s hand hadn’t lost its rhythm, and he twitched in his grasp with a whimper. “I want to feel you… p-please… I n-need… you…” He felt as if he was on the verge of tears and an orgasm all at once.

“Stars…” Blue panted. “I… I need you too…”

Blue’s hand slowed on his magic, but didn’t let go. Red was glad for the break, he didn’t want to be finishing already and ruining this. Blue pulled his other hand out from under Red’s shirt, and brought it behind his back, reaching down between their bodies and fumbling with his pants until his cock sprung free, thumping warm and stiff against Red’s bones.

He whined just as Blue’s breath hitched, and swiftly formed his body. He felt so very empty as soon as he was able to be filled, so he squished further back against his companion. “F-Fuck… Blue…”

Blue grunted at how roughly Red was grinding on him. “W-Wait, Red… hold on, we have to be careful…”

Right. They were still in a tree. Red huffed, then clumsily reached down to his hip with the hand not gripping Blue’s knee and managed to pull his pants down enough to give the other monster access. He was lucky he fit so well in his boyfriend’s lap, or the tree bark would be a very uncomfortable thing to sit on. Blue’s cock slid against his ectoflesh, and Red whined, his length throbbing with want in the skeleton’s hand. “P-Please… inside… n-now…”

Blue whimpered, spitting into his hand and reaching down to give himself a few strokes to lubricate his magic. “O-Okay…”

Red inhaled sharply when Blue lifted him up a bit with his knees, then let the breath out with a pathetic moan when Blue’s cock spread him open. He dropped all the way down onto his partner’s length in one smooth motion, assisted by gravity and the slickness of their magic. He mewled out a desperate moan once he was hilted, his magic clenching around Blue’s and pulling a noise from him as well.

Blue breathed deeply, twitching in Red’s hold and starting to slowly stroke him again. “A-Are you comfortable?”

“Yes,” he wheezed in response, drooling more precum into the other’s hand. “P-Please move… I need-” He cut off with a groan when Blue gave his cock a particularly firm pump.

“Okay,” Blue breathed, “I’ll keep you steady.”

Red was a mess as soon as Blue’s magic moved within his, moaning and shivering and feeling as if his body was going to fall apart. His alternate was holding him around the ribcage, just the slightest bit off his cock, so he could rock his hips up into his warmth, which was swiftly producing lubricant around his length. Blue let an adorably soft moan loose into the back of Red’s neck, his hot breaths ghosting over the vertebrae and sending tingles shooting down his spine.

He could swear he was on fire. Blue’s hand slid firm and steady along his cock, practically squeezing more of his precum from the tip, and he filled him up so perfectly. He felt tears form in his sockets, and he didn’t even care when they spilled over - his mind was only for Blue. He sobbed out a little moan, letting his head loll to the side. Big mistake. He looked down, seeing just how high they were. Way, way too high. Panic slammed through his Soul, but Blue’s hand sped up on his cock, and he thrusted up into his magic more sharply. “No,” he whispered, “Just focus on me. I’ve got you.”

Red listened, another broken moan falling from his mouth as he went limp in Blue’s hold, surrendering to the overwhelming pleasure of feeling so loved and so aroused all at once. Blue groaned, and twitched within him, his mouth finding his neck again. Red gasped when he felt a hot rope of Blue’s cum spurt out inside of him, but aside from his breathing becoming more labored, his lover made no changes in his movements. He kept thrusting up into Red’s magic, riding out every shot of his ectoplasm and not stopping once they had ceased either. If anything, Blue just sped up, slipping in and out of him more roughly and massaging his cum into Red’s magic.

“God- fuck- Blue…” he whimpered pitifully, throbbing in his alternate’s hand and clenching around his length.

“You’re safe, I love you,” Blue breathed, licking up the back of his neck.

Red wheezed out another moan, a few more tears spilling from his sockets. “Blue, oh god… I-I love you too… f-fuck!”

Blue’s cum slowly started to leak out of him to make more and more of a mess of them with each of the Swap monster’s thrusts, the wet noises that sounded from the motion only barely muffled through the closeness of their bodies and all their clothes. Red gripped hard onto both of Blue’s knees, fighting the urge to sink his claws in to ground himself.

“That’s it,” Blue cooed, the softness of his words a bit compromised with the little moan he let slip from his mouth, “Just feel me.”

He did. Blue’s hand sped up on his cock, stopping at the tip to rub against his slit a few times before resuming its brisk, steady pace, and his length rubbed against a sensitive spot inside of him with every thrust. “Oh- f-fuck, B-Blue, you’re- I’m-!”

He didn’t bother to finish, choking on his moans and words as he completely collapsed against his companion, the orgasm rushing through his magic and sending a thick ribbon of his ectoplasm arcing through the air. He clamped down hard on Blue’s length, watching weakly as his cum hit the branch of the tree they were on, then slid through the grooves of the bark and dripped into the snowy ground below. Blue set him down firmly on his cock, moaning into his shoulder and releasing a second load of his cum deep within Red’s body.

He whimpered, letting his eyes fall shut and drifting away in the feeling of Blue’s warmth filling him up. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there after that, Blue and his cum still buried deep inside him while his own cock twitched against his conjured stomach, but he was in no hurry for the feeling to end. He let out a long breath when he finally de-manifested, but he kept his body intact, and Blue within it.

“Red…” Blue murmured, pausing to kiss the crook of his neck, “Are you okay..?”

He whimpered, tilting his head and getting his wish when Blue pressed a firmer kiss to his bones. “I’m… y-yeah…”

Blue ran his hands over Red’s ribcage, and the Fell monster shivered. “Are you cold?” he asked softly.

Red would have said no if not for the second shiver that passed through his body, caused not by Blue’s touch, but the air’s. “Um… I think so…”

Blue’s breath was warm on his neck. “Let’s get you home. The climb down is always easier, and I’ll keep you steady.”


End file.
